Darkness in the light: Naruto Side
by Xeromas-no-Ryuujin
Summary: Kyuubi has done some strange things in it's past, but the most recent, is tying together the fates of two shinobi without realizing it. No pairings yet.
1. Prologue A

Hello again everyone, it's been a while ne? Umm…well first off, I'd appreciate it if everyone would hold all questions until the end of the prologue, but reviews and whatnot are welcome. Second, this story is Naruto-centric, meaning I won't be focusing on anyone else unless absolutely necessary. Well enjoy.

Disclaimer: Is anyone actually stupid enough to care about these?

**Prologue A: A village of mistakes**

* * *

In times of peace, being a shinobi can get very boring, because peaceful times lead to boring jobs, like border patrol, and no one hates border more than Anbu. They were the elite, they shouldn't have to do border patrol dammit, it just wasn't fair. Three fresh Anbu were expressing their displeasure by simply not doing it, opting instead to laze around the border. Unfortunately for them, laziness brings misfortune, misfortune in the form of one Kyuubi-no-Kitsune. Not really expecting to encounter a giant demon during border patrol, the three Anbu did the only reasonable thing in their opinion. They attacked it. Of course being an all powerful demon and all, Kyuubi retaliated by smashing one of the Anbu with its paw.

"No! Taicho!" one of the other two cried out, wishing that he was anywhere but here. "We have to get out of here, we have to warn Hokage-sama."

"H-hai," The other one said before taking off after his companion.

Considering the fact that these lowly humans would dare to attack it, Kyuubi decided to follow them, intent on getting a little payback. After all, it was just minding its own business and out of nowhere some humans attack it, it's only natural that it would strike back right?

As they got closer to Konohagakure, the Kyuubi decided it had enough of following these humans and was going to devour them before heading on to its next objective. Unbeknownst to Kyuubi, the village had been preparing for it's arrival, having noticed it's presence in Fire Country for a while now, and when it got within range, Konoha's entire shinobi force mobilized and attacked. Unlike the foolish Anbu at the border, these shinobi knew that they had no chance, they were merely stalling to give their Hokage enough time to finish his preparations. Seriously pissed off that not one, but an entire village of humans would attack it, Kyuubi decide then and there that it would destroy this village and all it's inhabitants. After all, they struck first.

Doing nothing but pissing Kyuubi off, the shinobi were dropping like flies, and it looked like all was lost when, in a puff of smoke, the giant Toad boss Gamabunta appeared, and standing upon his head, glaring at the beast that would dare attack his home, was none other than the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze.

Not one to be intimidated, Kyuubi jumped at Gamabunta, lashing out with it's claws, but the old Toad was to jump away before Kyuubi could hit it. Angered because it missed, Kyuubi pounced again, and just when Gamabunta was about to hop away, it lashed out with one of it's tails and swatted Bunta out the air. Catching himself before he fell to the ground, Gamabunta hopped to the side before firing a volley of water bullets at Kyuubi, who dodge the shots effortlessly before countering by lashing out with it's claws again, this time hitting Bunta in the face, leaving a large gash on it left eye. In retaliation, Bunta stuck out with his blade and cut Kyuubi across it's chest, getting it to back away, but to no avail, because Kyuubi just healed it's wound as soon as it backed off.

While the two titans were clashing, the Yondaime was finishing his preparation on the jutsu that would ultimately win this fight, and after finishing the required had seals he yelled out his attack just as Kyuubi prepared to strike again.

"**Shiki Fujin!"**

In a flash of light, the Shinigami appeared, eagerly intent on filling its belly. Having been called by Minato prior to this, it knew what it had to do, and it proceeds to rip Kyuubi's soul right from it's bodybefore dragging it to Minato. Minato then revealed the bundle he had hidden in his arms from the start of the battle, a newborn infant, umbilical cord freshly cut, with a seal array on it's stomach, and proceeded to seal the Kyuubi's soul into the baby. Having done it's part, the Shinigami looked to Minato, ready to devour his soul, but at the request of it's meal, it gives Minato a few minutes to say goodbye. Not one to waste time, Minato dismisses Bunta and calls out to his teacher and student who had just arrived on the scene. After handing the child to his student and after saying his goodbyes, Minato signals the Shinigami, who quickly devours his soul.

* * *

After a funeral to honor their fallen hero, and the reintegration of the Sandaime Hokage, things seemed to settle down in Konoha, that is, until the Sandaime decide to introduce the village to it's savior. After announcing the baby as Uzumaki Naruto, the Sandaime, told his people that this baby was the savior of their fair village. Not really understanding what their leader meant by this, several villagers asked him what he meant. So the Hokage explained how Minato couldn't truly kill Kyuubi, so he sealed it into a baby, the very baby he held, and since the baby was in essence "the hero of the leaf", he was to be seen as a hero. After his part was said, Sarutobi was a little unnerved at how silent the villagers were, until one decided to voice his opinion.

"So the demons still alive!?"

"No, that's not-," he tried to explain, only to be cut off.

"We should kill it while it's weak, destroy it for good!" shouted a random villager.

"Yeah!" the rest shouted in unison.

"No! You don't understand-," the Sandaime tried to explain, but he was drowned out by the villagers shouts of "Kill the demon." He mearly shook his head in sadness as retreated back into the tower, "I should've known this would happen," he says to himself as he dispatches Anbu to disperse the villagers before they began to riot, "I should have just kept my mouth shut, maybe then things wouldn't have turned out this way. Oh Naruto, what fate have I brought upon you?"

* * *

The Village was in turmoil. On one hand, they were trying to get over the pain of those lost in the Kyuubi's attack, and on the other, they were pissed beyond belief that said demon was living among the under the guise of an infant. How sad the parents must be, at the village that they gave their lives for, but this was the least of the village's problems, for at the moment, Sarutobi had something else entirely to deal with.

He had just walked back into the tower with baby Naruto still in his arms, when he felt a strange presence coming out of the scroll vault. Walking closer, Sarutobi watched as someone in a hooded cloak emerged from the vault holding a bag seemingly filled with scrolls.

"Halt, just what do you think you're doing?" Sarutobi called out, freezing the would be thief in it's tracks.

"Heh, guess I'm caught huh?" The thief said in a definant male voice, "Or is it you that have been caught by me?"

It was then that Sarutobi noticed the genjutsu cast upon him, but it was too late, and he felt the cold blade of a kunai press to his throat.

"Tell ya what, you give the information I need, and I'll let you and the boy live, though I can't say the same for the village if I don't like what I hear." The figure said, not caring that this man he held hostage was indeed a Kage.

_"Where the hell are my Anbu, I didn't send them all outside did I?"_ Sarutobi thought to himself as he contemplated his options.

"If you're thinking of calling for help forget it, I've already killed all the shinobi in this tower, and boy were they annoying." The man said, as if reading Sarutobi's mind.

_"Shit, then I have no choice but to hear him out, if only to keep Naruto safe."_ "Fine then, but let's dicuss this in my office." Sarutobi said, hoping the man would allow him that.

"Fine, but any funny shit and the kid goes first, got it?" The stranger says threateningly.

"Yes, now if you'll follow me." Sarutobi agreed before leading the man into the tower, not liking Naruto's chances one bit. As a Kage, Sarutobi was more than capable of taking on any threat, including this one, but he'd rather not put the baby in danger.

Once inside his office, Sarutobi asked if it was alright to put up a sound barrier, which was agreed to with the condition that the intruder was the caster. "So what do you want to know?"

"To put it simply, I want to know where Kyuubi-sama is." The man said, getting straight down to business.

Sarutobi visably paled, "Do you mean the Kyuubi-no-Kitsune?" He asked worriedly.

"Of course, who the hell else would I be talking about...Sarutobi, right?"

"Yes that is my name, but why would you be looking for the fox?" Sarutobi asked while nervously glancing at the baby in his arms.

"Look I said I wouldn't kill the kid if you cooperated, so chill. As for my reasons, well that's none of your business, all you need to worry about is telling me where Kyuubi-sama is." The man stated.

"It's dead, the Yondaime killed it." Sarutobi explained, hoping this stranger would buy his lie.

"Bull shit. No human could kill Kyuubi-sama. Now tell me the truth before I splatter your ass." The man said angrily.

"It's true, he sealed it into his own body, taking his own life along with it."

"Y-you're lying." The man said in disbelief.

"If I were lying then I wouldn't be standing here." Sarutobi said, reaching for a kunai under his desk, hoping to catch the man off guard.

"I can't believe this, here I was thinking we'd finally be rid of that snake bastard, but you fuckers go and protect him."

Sarutobi froze ad looked at the man in shock, "What did you say?"

"Oh well, I guess all I can do now is take revenge for Kyuubi-sama." The man said before lifting his hood, exposing his face to Sarutobi, while at the same time releasing so much Killer Intent that Sarutobi almost pissed himself.

"H-how can this be? You're just a child." Sarutobi said, unwillingly to believe that he and his Anbu were bested by a kid, flaring his chakra to alert all the Anbu outside of his distress.

"That doesn't matter now, all that matters is the destruction of the Leaf village, but luckily for you, I don't posses the resources to do that just yet, but you can assure yourself that I, Hibiki Sohryuu, shall return, and when I do, I shall punish this evil village!" He declared before making the ram seal.

Suddenly the village was lit up by a series of explosions, and in the confusion, the stranger escaped with whatever he had in his bag.

* * *

To say he was shaken would be an understatement, because to Sarutobi, the day couldn't get any worse. First the the near riot over the baby Jinchuriki, then this kid with blue hair and green eyes comes in and steals who knows what, makes him seem like a fresh genin, and declares vengence upon the village before destroying most of it. Oh yea, today was one hell of a day.

After then incident with this Hibiki boy, Sarutobi took inventory of the village, and it turned out that just about all the major clan houses had been broken into, and the entire back wall of the Namikaze house was destroyed. Strangest thing was, nothing was stolen. It looked like as if the houses were broken into just to prove something, what, Sarutobi hadn't a clue. Considering how much damage the kid caused, repairing the village would take a great deal longer, and he'd also have to tell the council about the encounter, and who knows what they'll do. All in all, it looked like the leaf had a pretty shitty future ahead.


	2. Prologue B

Disclaimer: I don't own it so who gives a shit

**Prologue B: 7 Years of pain**

* * *

While Sarutobi, thinking that he owed it Minato, wanted to take care of the infant, the council wouldn't here of it, well the civilian half anyway, the shinobi half couldn't care less either way. Since he was the Hokage, the council couldn't do anything if he put the boy in an orphanage, and that'd also keep the old war hawk Danzo from getting his hand on him, because knowing him, he'd only turn the boy into a weapon. While placing Naruto in the orphanage didn't sit well with Sarutobi, he just hoped that someone would see past their stupidity and adopt the boy. Unbeknownst to the Hokage, placing Naruto in an orphanage was one of the worst things he could have done.

While decent enough to care for an infant, despite what it housed, the matrons of the orphanage were still as stupid as the other villagers, and they treated Naruto like he was the Kyuubi reincarnate. From neglecting to feed and change him from time to time, to stooping so low as to poison him, the matrons made little Naruto's younger years hell. Once he was old enough to walk, the matrons pretty much abandoned him, leaving him to his own devices inside his room, which he got to himself because the matrons didn't want him corrupting the other children. While having a room to yourself would seem nice, to a child Naruto's age, it was horrifying, and since the matrons rarely allowed the other children near him, lest it was to pick on him or something of that nature, he became very lonely and withdrawn.

As time passed, the ignorance and hatred of the matrons grew, until one day, they just snapped and beat Naruto for no apparent reason, at least that what it seemed like to him. The matrons, however, saw this as not only a way to punish the demon for it's sins, but also as a great way to relieve stress. So until he turned four, the matrons continued to abuse Naruto mentally and physically, sometimes even molesting the poor boy, using him for their own selfish needs. To say that this didn't have it's own negative effects on the boy would be an understatement, for not only did Naruto begin to stay away from people even more, but he began to lash out at any other children that got near him. This, of course, lead to another beating, but it was starting to seem like Naruto didn't even care.

Despite being beat on, Naruto still acted like the world was his oyster, smiling at any matrons whenever they neared him, which not only freaked them out, but it also served as another catalyst for their anger. For Naruto, this was only a mask, constructed to hide the hurt and fear he held in his heart, because he felt that if he showed these emotions, the matrons would hurt him even more than before. Little did he know, that mask of his would do a lot more than just hide his emotions.

On his fourth birthday, the matrons gave Naruto what they thought was the only gift he deserved. They beat and raped him before throwing him out on the street, just because they were tired of taking care of a demon. Mysteriously enough, the orphanage burned down a few nights later, killing everyone inside, and after extensive investigations, the cause is still unknown, but what really baffled everyone was that even though there was a storm the night the fire started, the rain didn't put it out, it burnt out on it's own.

* * *

After being kicked from his home, Naruto wandered the streets for days, surviving off garbage and stolen food, before the Hokage was able to find him. Thought to have been in the orphanage before the fire, as well as being the only survivor, the council instantly suspected that Naruto had something to do with it, but without evidence of Naruto even knowing what fire was, let alone how to start one, their accusations were quickly dismissed. Not seeing the boy for four years, due to his paperwork mysteriously growing when ever he thought he had time, Sarutobi was very saddened at the boy's appearance. Torn rags passing for clothes, dirty hair, a malnourished body, and smelling like he hasn't had a bath since birth, the boy was in bad shape, and was a prime example of abuse and neglect. To Sarutobi, the worst part was that he couldn't do anything to stop it, let alone the fact that, not only did he trust that the matrons would take care of the boy, but that he was the one who put Naruto in there in the first place.

The Hokage did what he thought was best for the boy, he adopted him into his own family, and despite the risks to his own career, he took him home with him. Sarutobi's family was ecstatic about the boy moving in because, like Sarutobi, the saw him as the hero he was, but after seeing the boy's apparel, or lack there of, as well as his scars and malnourishment, they expressed how they wished he would have adopted him sooner. Of course, due to the little problem called the council, they understood why he couldn't.

Speaking of the council, guess what came up in a meeting 3 months later. Somehow the council had got word that the "demon child" had been staying at the Sarutobi compound, and, wanting nothing more then to ruin the boy's life, they declared that the Hokage was being tainted by the demon and that he should be forced from office. It goes with out saying that the shinobi portion of the council was greatly against this, arguing that Sarutobi's ejection will only lead to bad times in the leaf village, but the civilian half wouldn't have it. So Sarutobi did what he thought was best for the village as well as Naruto, he disowned him and gave him an apartment. While the Sarutobi family was angered and saddened at this new turn of events, they new it was for the best, because as long as the Third was in office, Naruto could be protected, from the council.

* * *

While his apartment wasn't exactly in "bad shape," it was still barely livable, but it was the only place the Sandaime could get him that didn't require him to pull the "Under the orders of the Hokage" card. Since Naruto had no form of income, Sarutobi and his family helped him out, the Hokage giving him money every month, and his family had went shopping for clothes and food when he first moved in. After his groceries ran out, Naruto had to shop for food on his own, but the only thing he could afford was instant ramen, seeing as all the store owners jacked up the prices for everything he bought. To be honest, Naruto had hated the stuff, but beggars can't be choosers, so he eventually grew accustomed to it, and once he found he found his way into Ichiraku's one day, everything changed.

I was a day like any other, Naruto was walking through the village, trying to avoid people because they usually called him names, threw things at him, or chased him away. He couldn't even go to the park without people having their kids pick on him. Anyway, he was wondering around when he got a whiff of the smell of ramen, and while he still didn't like it that much, he was hungry. So, following his nose, he soon found himself in front of a building with curtains hanging in the front, and without thinking of the possible consequences, he walked in. Surprisingly to Naruto, he was treated like a regular person at Ichiraku. The old man Tuechi and his daughter Ayame took pity on the boy and befriended him, being more than happy to let him eat there, after all, he was just a boy, what harm could it do?

After Tasting Ichiraku ramen for the first time, Naruto was instantly hooked, mostly because unlike the ramen he ate at home, this actually had other food in it, and it tasted a hell of a lot better. He liked, no loved their ramen so much, that at least twice a week, he went there to enjoy their wonderful food. After a while he grew attached the to Ichirakus, dubbing Tuechi his second Oji-san, Sarutobi being the first, and Ayame nee-chan, needless to say, the two grew attached to him as well, and would often offer him free ramen if he was having a bad day.

* * *

All seemed well and dandy, and Naruto had about a years worth of peace, if you didn't count the rocks and bottles thrown through the windows of his apartment. Some even had death threats attached to them, but that didn't worry Naruto as he didn't know how to read, hell he only knew how to talk because he'd pretty much copy what other people said. Another reason why he avoided everyone aside from the Ichirakus and the Sandaime, was because the villagers often took advantage of his naïve mind by acting like they were his friends only to betray him and hurt or try to poison him. But aside from that, every thing was going just fine until his sixth birthday, when he wandered through the village and accidentally stumbled upon the Kyuubi festival. Once he was spotted, everything seemed to stop, everyone stared at him, glared at him, wondering what the hell gave the "demon" the right to show it's face during the Yondaime's festival, and all it took was one drunk to voice his opinion before all hell broke loose.

Shouts of kill the demon and whatnot rang though out the village as a mob of villagers chased Naruto through the streets of Konoha, and seeing as he rarely left his apartment, aside from going to Ichiraku's and the grocery store, Naruto ran right into a dead end. Once the mob caught up, they began to through things such as bottles, rocks, and even bricks, although after awhile they chose to use sticks, cane, and their bare hands. Unfortunately for Naruto, a bunch of paled eyed and dark eyed people showed up, and even worse, he stupidly ran to them for protection thinking they came to save him, but that got him was a kick to the face. Even worse, these bastards were shinobi, and they began to show that by using Naruto as a test subject for some other their jutsu.

As he was on the verge of death, Kami shined it's divine light upon Naruto in the form of five masked people that came to save him. Quickly taking out those who were causing the child harm, these masked people, rounded up the rest and prepared to take them away for interrogation, when the Sandaime appeared. After ordering Hebi, Neko, Inu, Weasel, and Wolf to take all those present in for interrogation, he turned his attention to Naruto, greatly saddened by what he saw. Naruto was bleeding profusely from lacerations all over his body, and he had various burns on his arms and legs. Knowing that the boy needed immediate medical attention, Sarutobi picked him up and rushed to the hospital.

* * *

While the villagers had backed of after that night, there was no assurance that they wouldn't try again, so to prevent Naruto from being attacked Sarutobi assigned the same five Anbu who had saved Naruto's life to watch over him, which they did, going so far as to reavel themselves and befriend him, well all of the except Wolf, but he always seems to have a stick up his ass. Even with Wolf being a cold bastard, Naruto still had fun with his Onee-chans and his Onii-san, and after they spent some time together, they all revealed their faces and opened up to him, aside from Wolf. Considering how he was brought up, Naruto didn't really know much, but his new companions changed that, Weasel being the most prominant by teaching proper conversational techniques, while Hebi, Inu, and Neko taught him common sense and how to defend himself as well as how to run and hide when he needed to.

It was that last attack, in conjunction with the fact that Naruto could see how respected his Oji-san was, that drove Naruto to become a ninja, and ultimately the Hokage, his reason being that if he was Hokage people wouldn't treat him bad any more. So after pestering the Sandaime about it, he was enrolled into the academy, but for Naruto, it was just like going back to the orphanage. Just like the matrons had done to him years ago, the teachers also ignored him and refused to teach him jack shit. Every single instructor, save a few, was out to get him, and if that wasn't bad enough, they encouraged students to pick on him. Despite this, Naruto still made friends, not surprising was the fact that these children belonged to the major "bloodline" clans, and seeing as the heads of these clans held no animosity for Naruto, they didn't care if he befriended their children. Things went on like this for about a year, and it seemed like things were finally settling down.

While things were looking up for Naruto, events that happen inside the village always seem to affect him negatively, even if he had nothing to do with it. The prime example, the Uchiha Massacre. No one but Itachi himself knows the true reason why he killed his clan, or why he spared his little brother for that matter, all they know is that he told Sasuke that he was testing his capacities, as well as completing his mission, whatever that was. You'd think that little Sasuke had it the worst because, not only did he no longer have a family, but he also had to watch them die, but that couldn't be further from the truth. There was one that was worse off than he. There was another boy who was in for a world of trouble and pain, but not just because of his tenant, but also because his birthday was just three days away, and because the villagers saw Itachi's actions as the result of some kind of curse the demon put on him,seeing as the boy was spotted around the Uchiha estates on several occasions, giving the villagers reason to believe that the boy corrupted him and turned him against his family. Yes things _were_ looking up for Naruto.


End file.
